


True Blue, Blood Over Water

by clamare (kirana)



Series: The Lore of Clan Clamare [3]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Siblings, Wind Flight, exalting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirana/pseuds/clamare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sisters, out for adventure and fighting and herdbeast meat.</p>
<p>Mostly herdbeast meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Blue, Blood Over Water

        "Nat!" the Wildclaw shouted, pacing in front of the clan's lair.  "Get a move on!  We have ten trainees to get read before the day's out!"

        Another Wildclaw poked her head out of the lair and scowled.  It was all the more terrifying with the half-finished face mask she wore.  "Molly-wolly, you'd better hold your wings tight," she threatened.  "Stop borrowing my stuff if you want me to be ready on time!"

        Moelwen bared her teeth.  "That's not my na-ame," she said in a singsong voice.

        "And Nat's not mi-ine!"  Naton sang back, ducking back into the lair.  "You know, why don't you start terrorising the trainees without me.  Since _someone_ decided to snitch my wingpiece ‘cause she forgot where she put hers, Molly-wolly!"

        Moelwen stuck her tongue out at her sister and spread her wings to glide to where the fresh meat--uh, _trainees_ \--were waiting.  Her clan sibs were joking and pushing each other around, showing off their beautiful adult forms.  The newbies--the old, the young, the starving, all who had come to their clan for food, for purpose, or to follow the call of the wind--were talking quietly amongst themselves for the most part.  Understandable, really, most of them hadn't been here that long.

        An older Skydancer perked up when she saw Moelwen.  "You're here to relieve me, right?" she asked, picking her way deftly through the rambunctious puffs.  No, not puffs, although they had been yesterday.  Adults, now, and ready to take their place in their clan and their flight--born or adopted.

        Moelwen lowered her head respectfully.  Amaterasu was one who had come from outside their clan, and she had brought her mate, Gagan, with her.  Their clans had disowned them and their flights had abandoned them when they had mated--"Light is forever the enemy of Shadow!" blah, blah--and they had traveled the world before settling with their clan.  Gagan was the one who had first trained her and Naton in the art of fighting and both Wildclaws had a lot of respect for both dragons in their unlikely pairing.

        "Naton's just finishing up," she said.  "I'll be able to ride herd on them until she gets here."

        The Skydancer bent down and gently preened Moelwen's crest.  The Wildclaw submitted to it, even though she could see some of her clansibs laughing at her.  They wouldn't be laughing for long, not once they hit the Coliseum.

        "Don't forget to get back in time for the Exaltion feast," Amaterasu said, pulling back.  A twinkle in her eye showed she knew Moelwen had been embarrassed and she took to the air gracefully.

        She turned her head to survey the new recruits.  "Listen up and listen well!" she called, drawing their attention.  "Some of you already know me and some of you don't!  Those of you who don't, my name is Moelwen and I will be your hostess this fine, _fine_ day!  Now, some of you have had classes with Sidivin, so you already know the basics of fighting.  Who needs a refresher?"  She took note of the hesitant hands and even more hesitant looks.  "Right. So, we're just gonna wait until my sister--"

        "--scares the _heck_ out of you?" Naton cried before, just barely in time, pulling out of her dive and landing at a run.  She flashed her teeth at the trainees.  "Mmmm, fresh _meat_."  Some of the new members of the clan cringed a little.

        Moelwen sighed and knocked her sister with her wing.  Didn't even manage to knock her off balance, she just swayed and took the hit.  "Right.  Okay.  So, time was, we used to let all the trainees go into the Training Fields and fumble around until they got the hang of fighting."  That's what she and Naton had done, actually.  Good times.  "However, it's faster and easier if Naton and I take you through the harder areas one at a time, so that's how we're gonna do it."

        Naton spread her wings a little and lowered her head menacingly.  "Any volunteers?" she asked sweetly.

***

        "Nat!  Major, now!" Moelwen called.

        Without missing a beat, Naton dug out a major health potion and tossed it to her sister, who caught it, uncorked it, and poured it over her body.

        Shaking her head and flaring her wings to scatter the leftover drops of potion, she cried, "Awright, who's comin' to _dinner_?!"

        That distracted the stupid antelopes enough for Naton to eliminate them both.  "Awright!   _You're_ coming to dinner!" she crowed.

        "Yeah, I think they got that," her sister said, already reviving their current trainee.  "And I think everyone knows you love the herdbeast meat best.  What are you going to do when we get to Boreal Woods?"

        Naton snorted.  "Eat elk instead, duh!"  She took note of the incoming enemies.  "Get a move on, slo-Mo!  The fight's coming to us!"

***

        The whole clan had come out to see the Exaltion Ceremony--there were more dragons than usual, the whole flight was putting its best effort towards this week's godly tiff.  Afterwards, the two sisters had gone off for a bit of quiet time.  They were curled up together in a clump of bamboo, grooming each other quietly, when Naton broke the silence.

        "Do you think--" she started.  "Do you think we'll ever go to the Windsinger?"

        Moelwen dropped her head comfortingly on her sister's wings.  "And what if we do?" she asked.

        "We're just like them," her sister whispered.  "We got lucky when we were the ones running through the Coliseum.  We learned a lot from Gagan and we got the job of teaching all the other dragons what we know.  What'll happen when we can't anymore?"

        "We go to a flight with better health insurance?" Moelwen joked.

        "I'm serious, sis!" Naton said, rearing up a little.  "The boys don't always like scars, you know that, or mates who could kick their butts.  Are we ever going to have little puffs of our own?"

        "You might," Moelwen muttered.  "You know I don't like--well, you know."

        Naton sighed and swept her tail around in a comforting embrace.  "Yeah, I know.  But I also see you looking after all those poor babies who are practically left by the side of the road for anyone to pick up.  You can't deny you'd make a great mom."

        Moelwen snorted.  "And you can't deny," she returned, "that it would take a great deal of breath from the Windsinger himself to make that happen."

        "I dunno," Naton said thoughtfully.  "There's all those tales of abandoned eggs, you know.  And we've come across some in the Coliseum, from those good-for-nothing egg-thieves."

        "Pfft, not even close.  It's pretty rare to find abandoned eggs, much less keep them.  It seems like everyone and their sparrowmouse wants to adopt."  She shifted a little.  "Anyway, the clan's invested good money into outfitting us, you know that.  We even get to use those precious ambush stones!  I don't think we'll be going to serve the Windsinger any time soon.  Besides, did you ever think we might not?"

        Naton reared her head up, startled.  "What do you mean?" she asked.  "Stay here?  All our lives?"  She sounded reluctant at the thought.

        Moelwen chuckled.  "Nah, we both want to see the world too much," she said.  "We're the children of the wind!  We go where the wind takes us!"  She settled down again.  "You know.  Eventually.  No, what I meant was, we might go to a different clan.  I mean, who wouldn't want us?  We're tall, we're fit, and we kick the butts of all comers!"

        "If--If we go to another clan, we might not end up serving Lord Windsinger," Naton muttered.

        "Yeah, but who's to say we won't want to serve . . . whoever it is more?" Moelwen demanded.  "And!  New clan, new blood, whole new guys to look at!  You could find yourself a mate out there!"

        Naton shook her head.  "Mates aren't everything," she said.  "You know that.  How many dragons, fresh out of puffhood, do you and I see every day?  No chance for mates, not unless the Windsinger is feeling gracious."

        "Yeah, where _do_ all those abandoned eggs come from?" her sister mused.  "That could be why they're so rare--not a lot of time for love and eggs when there's a fight going on every week."

        Naton sighed and rested her head on her sister's arms.  "I just wonder," she whispered.  "We're like them, _just_ like them.  "How long will we be here?  How long will we be together?"

        "Forever!" Moelwen said fiercely.  "Sisters, through thick and thin.  They can't have one of us, they gotta take both!"  She reached out with one wing and curled it over Naton protectively.  "Both or none."

        "Both or none."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, is it bad that I feel sad for exalt fodder I kinda accidentally trained up to be better than my dedicated Coli teams? ^^' Anyway, for anyone curious, here's [Moelwen](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=2488365) and [Naton](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=2488366). They are currently level 19 and, uh, yeah, I don't really know what I’m going to do with them when they hit 25. Keep them? Sell them? Exalt them? One thing for sure, they're gonna stay together as long as I can manage it.


End file.
